


Z marzenia mego film

by dieOtter



Category: Miss Saigon - Schönberg/Boublil/Maltby
Genre: Gen, łatka do kanonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Gigi nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy Kim...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł i motto pochodzą z tej samej piosenki, śpiewanej przez Gigi i Kim w jednej z pierwszych scen musicalu.  
> Movie in My Mind: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Av-KV7Doqtc

**Z marzenia mego film**

_I know there's nothing in their hearts_   
_But every time I take one in my arms_   
_It starts: The movie in my mind_   
_The dream they leave behind_   
_A scene I can't erase_   
_And in a strong GI's embrace_   
_Flee this life, Flee this place_

Ze wszystkich dziewcząt, które przewinęły się przez Dreamland Gigi Van Tranh najczęściej wspomina Kim. Nie wiedzieć czemu – znała ją przecież najkrócej. Młodziutka, niewinna, słodka Kim zjawiła się wśród nich zaledwie kilka dni przed upadkiem Sajgonu. Nie odznaczała się niczym szczególnym – nie była nadzwyczajnie piękna ani zajmująca (jak gdyby któregokolwiek z ich klientów obchodziło, czy mają cokolwiek do powiedzenia), wiele musiała się jeszcze nauczyć w dziedzinie „obsługi klienta”. A mimo to osiągnęła coś, o co pozostałe z nich starały się bezskutecznie od wielu miesięcy – podbiła serce amerykańskiego żołnierza, który był gotów zabrać ją ze sobą do USA i uczynić swoją żoną. Biedna mała. Gigi szczerze współczuła dziewczynie, żałowała jej utraconej szansy, kiedy wkrótce potem Sajgon upadł, Amerykanie odeszli i wszystko poszło do diabła. Spotkała potem dwie z dziewcząt z Dreamlandu, które przekazały jej wieści o tym, jak Chris wyjechał samotnie, a jego niedoszła żona zdaniem jednej zginęła w zamieszkach, zdaniem drugiej – umarła, gdy serce pękło jej z rozpaczy. To były jedynie plotki, żadna z nich nie widziała ciała, jednak Gigi nie wątpiła nigdy, że Kim nie żyje – one, które sprzedawały swoje ciała Amerykanom, by przeżyć, zostały surowo ukarane, kiedy nadeszła nowa władza. Ta, która oddała wrogiemu żołnierzowi całą siebie, obiecując mu swoją rękę, nie mogła liczyć na niczyją łaskę, kiedy ten pozostawił ją samą sobie, jak to zwykli robić mężczyźni, kiedy tylko nad związkiem zaczynały zbierać się czarne chmury.

Gigi miała szczęście. Powtarza to sobie niemalże co rano, siadając przed bogato zdobionym lustrem jednego z hotelowych pokoi, za które płaci jej obecny protektor i patrząc na swój starannie nałożony makijaż, biżuterię i drogie stroje, wmawiając sobie, że cena za to wszystko wcale nie jest tak wysoka. Robi jedyną rzecz, w której zawsze była dobra, a ten, który posiada ją na wyłączność, nie jest przecież gorszy od większości żołnierzy, których zadowalała tam, w Sajgonie. Miała szczęście, większość dziewcząt z Dreamlandu skończyła znacznie, znacznie gorzej niż ona. Więzienia i obozy, w których zamykała je nowa władza, nie były jeszcze najgorszym, co czekało niektóre z nich, a i tak ich wspomnienie wywołuje w Gigi mimowolny dreszcz. Miała szczęście. Miała umiejętności, które nabyła w lokalu Szefa i które umożliwiły jej zdobycie obecnej pozycji. Kiedy więc wspomina Kim, robi to z mieszaniną rozrzewnienia i politowania. Gigi już dawno przestała wierzyć w bajki o szczęśliwej miłości, a chwilowa nadzieja, którą napełniło ją szczęście młodszej koleżanki, przerodziła się potem jedynie w jeszcze większe zgorzknienie. _Znalazłam swojego księcia z bajki i spójrz, jak to się skończyło_  – wydaje się mówić duch Kim w jej wspomnieniach. Naiwna mała Kim, gdyby się nie zakochała, mogła mieć jeszcze szansę...

Gigi nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze zobaczy tę, którą obrały prawdziwą miss Sajgonu – tę, której nieomal udało się wyrwać. Dlatego też widok Kim w holu hotelu w Bangkoku, w którym kazał się jej zatrzymać jej opiekun – nigdy w tym samym, co on, by nie budzić podejrzeń, kiedy żona towarzyszy mu w wyjazdach biznesowych (Gigi ta ostrożność nieco bawi – ta druga i tak od dawna wie już o jej istnieniu) – zaskakuje ją tak bardzo, że zamiast przywitać się z dziewczyną, ukrywa się za filarem i obserwuje, jak ta pyta o coś w recepcji, a potem sprężystym krokiem kieruje się w stronę schodów, a jej twarz promienieje. Przez moment Gigi czuje się, jakby zobaczyła ducha i dopiero po dłuższej chwili dociera do niej, dlaczego – Kim ma na sobie to samo ubranie, co tamtego wieczora, gdy odprawiły wraz z pozostałymi pracownicami Dreamlandu jej symboliczne zaślubiny. Więc ten Amerykanin musi także tu być – mijają cztery lata, niemalże dokładnie cztery lata od upadku Sajgonu i narodzin miłości tych dwojga. Gigi nie potrzebuje już dłużej śledzić dawnej koleżanki, ale dla pewności podchodzi do recepcjonisty i pyta, czy pan Christopher Scott (to dziwne, że pamięta jego nazwisko, choć zapomniała już imiona większości swoich dawnych stałych klientów) zatrzymał się w tym hotelu. Otrzymawszy odpowiedź twierdzącą, niemalże biegnie do swojego apartamentu, już po drodze połykając łzy. Nie sądziła, że jest jeszcze zdolna do takich emocji, a jednocześnie czuje dojmujący wstyd. Kim żyje, jej Chris najwyraźniej zdołał odnaleźć ją w tym piekle i zabrać ze sobą do Ameryki. Gigi nie może więc zrozumieć, dlaczego tym, co wypełnia ją w tym momencie, jest jedynie wściekłość i zazdrość tak ogromna, że gdyby mogła, odszukałaby Kim i rzuciłaby się na nią z pięściami. Gdyby tylko miała broń... choć sama nie wie, do kogo by strzeliła – do tamtej czy do siebie? Na szczęście właśnie wtedy dzwoni jej opiekun... jej właściciel – Gigi po raz pierwszy nazywa rzeczy po imieniu – i każe jej spakować się i wsiąść do samochodu, który ma wkrótce przyjechać i zabrać ją na lotnisko. I dalej, kolejne miasto, kolejny hotel, kolejna noc taka sama jak wszystkie. Gigi usiłuje powtarzać sobie, że ma szczęście, że mogła trafić znacznie gorzej, ale nie jest w stanie dłużej w to wierzyć. Gdy zaś nareszcie udaje jej się zasnąć w samolocie, Kim, odziana w ślubne szaty, nie rozpacza już jak dawniej, ale uśmiecha się do niej i macha radośnie wolną ręką, drugą zaciskając na dłoni wysokiego, przystojnego blondyna, trzymającego na rękach śliczną ciemnowłosą dziewczynkę. Kiedy głos z głośników oznajmia, że zbliżają się do lądowania, Gigi wciąż jeszcze znajduje się gdzieś pomiędzy jawą a snem, a mimo to jest już pewna, że ten obraz będzie ją prześladował przez resztę życia. Ich mała miss Sajgonu, szczęśliwa i spełniona, zostanie bohaterką filmu z jej marzeń i snów.


End file.
